


Cooldown

by Ziffy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziffy/pseuds/Ziffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami needs to focus, and Kuroko steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooldown

“Kagami, what are you thinking? You’ve racked up four fouls already!” Riko shouted. “You need to calm down!”  
“But that isn’t going to win us this game! I’m the only one who can score!”  
“You can’t score if you are out of the game!”  
“I’ll be fine!”  
Play resumes, the players running even faster than before. Kagami raced by with the ball, and leapt for the basket. Looking on furiously, Riko decided it was enough, and called for a sub.  
“Player substitution, Seirin!”  
Kagami looked up in shock. “But coach!”  
“No! You’ve had enough this game! They’ll be fine without you.”  
Five minutes later, the practice game was over. Seirin lost, 54-55.  
Fuming with rage, Kagami stormed out. Kuroko trailed after him. When they reached the bathroom, Kagami splashed his face with water repeatedly. Appearing beside him, Kuroko said, “hey, it’s ok. Why don’t you come with me after the coach lets us go?”  
Jumping with surprise, Kagami responded “I thought I told you not to do that! Anyway, why should I go with you? We just lost! I can’t take it!”  
“This is why. You need to cool down, and I’m going to help.”  
“Pff. Fine. Whatever.”

...

Kagami blearily opened his eyes and looked around. The room was small, and had an eerie red glow emanating from the base of the walls. He realized then that his wrists were tied to the ceiling, forcing him in a standing position. He tried to call out, but there was a muzzle in his mouth. One further revelation hit him then: he was completely naked.  
A few minutes later, the only door opened, and Kuroko walked in. Leather boots reached to his thighs, a leather girdle stretched across his body, and a riding crop and a long whip dangled from his hands.  
“Kagami, you’ve been a little too hotheaded during our games recently. Because I love you, I’m going to have to punish you a little bit.”  
Kuroko started circling Kagami, occasionally flicking his body with the riding crop. Kagami tried to talk to him, but in vain; the muzzle was too tight on his face. Jolts of fear spread through his body with every strike.  
“If you would just listen to me and the coach, I wouldn’t have to do this, you know.” And with that, Kuroko flicked the whip at Kagami. The pain that shot through his body felt like fire, but it left behind a warm sensation, almost pleasant.  
The whip struck again, and Kagami’s body arched in pain, but then relaxed with pleasure.  
“I see that you’re enjoying yourself, Kagami. But your punishment has only just begun. Remember, though, I’m doing this because I love you.”  
And so Kuroko proceeded to flick the whip at Kagami. A lash to his leg, one to his back, one to his chest. He then put down the whip, and walked close with the riding crop. Tracing a line down his front, Kuroko looked up into Kagami’s eyes. He then started flicking every sensitive spot on Kagami’s body, not letting up for a full two minutes. Kagami’s body was wracked with pain, but the pleasure was always quick to follow.  
The session lasted an hour, after which Kagami was completely exhausted. Kuroko looked over his body and asked, “have you learned your lesson yet?” Kagami nodded, too tired to try anything else. “Good. Now let’s get you down from there.” He walked out of the room, and came back with a stepladder and a knife. Once he cut the rope, Kagami fell down and passed out. “Whoops, I might have overdone it. I guess I’ll get out of these clothes and dress us both.”

…

Seirin’s next game started the following day. Kagami played with a head on his shoulders, and the team won, 87-32. Afterward, Kuroko looked over at Kagami with just a hint of a smile on his lips.


End file.
